


愛する (enamour)

by forev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Michael Jackson - Freeform, Nail Polish, gay hair dyeing, gay hot pockets, gay nail painting, getting to third base is letting your S.O. dye your hair, mim is hinata and kenma's cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9316949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forev/pseuds/forev
Summary: “That’s going to stain your face,” Kenma says, leaning on the counter.“It’s blonde,” Hinata says, “My face, is also blonde.”“Fake,” Kenma says, “your face is not blonde.”--or; a domestic kenhina fic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaskedMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMew/gifts).



> hand clapping emoji thanks kenhina for my life

“Shouyou,” Kenma says to him, “I need your help-”

Hinata’s eyes widen, and his words cut through Kenma’s, “Of course!”

Kenma closes his eyes and rests his elbow in his folded leg, “I didn’t even tell you what I need your help with yet.”

Hinata’s head bobs, “I would do anything for you, Kenma!”

Hinata often says things like this. They always make Kenma blush lightly. Mostly because he knows that Hinata is completely serious. He probably  _ would  _ do anything for Kenma. 

“I’m going to re-dye my hair,” Kenma tells him, “but I can’t do it myself.”

Hinata tilts his head, “I thought Kuroo usually did that?”

Kenma’s fingers fiddle with the ends his fading hair, “Yes… but I want you to do it.”

Hinata grins blindingly, reaching out and gripping his hands on Kenma’s forearms, “Kenma!!! I would be  _ honored _ .”

Kenma feels his face flush, but doesn’t flinch. He kisses Hinata softly on the cheek before getting off of the bed and walking into the bathroom.  Hinata follows him excitedly, bare feet tapping on the cool tile of the floor. The dye is squeezed into the plastic bowl, and Kenma sits down on the toilet seat, back to Hinata.

There are a few seconds of silence before Kenma turns his head to see a blushing Hinata. Kenma stares at him, waiting for him to speak. 

“I don’t know what to do!” Hinata admits, waving his hands. 

Kenma nods, “Alright. I’ll tell you what to do.”

He first puts the pair of gloves into Hinata’s hands, and Hinata flexes his fingers, nodding back at Kenma.

“Here,” Kenma says, giving Hinata the hair color applicator.

“Ah!” Hinata exclaims, “It’s like a paint brush.”

Kenma looks briefly at the applicator, and nods, then gesturing to the container of dye, “You just spread it on my hair,” he tells Hinata, “you should probably try not to get it on my skin.”

Hinata nods in determination, “Got it!”

Kenma resumes his earlier position, lolling his head back so that Hinata can reach his hairline first. 

Hinata dips the applicator into the dye, and Kenma feels the cool wet sensation of dye being spread into his hair. He also feels it smudge onto his forehead, and hears Hinata curse under his breath. 

“It’s fine,” Kenma says, “keep going.”

After a few more seconds of what Hinata is surely thinking is something like painting Kenma’s hair, he begins to hum softly under his breath. Kenma closes his eyes, listening to Hinata and the sound of the fan in their bedroom blowing softly. 

“Isn’t that that one American song?” Kenma asks as the song Hinata is humming progresses, “your ringtone...”

Hinata makes a bumbling noise, the applicator jittering in his hands.

“Smooth Criminal,” Kenma says, the name of the song suddenly coming to him, “by… him.”

Hinata giggles, “Him?”

“ _ Him _ ,” Kenma affirms. 

“Michael Jackson,” Hinata says, bubbles in his voice

“Yeah,” Kenma says, “him.”

Kenma feels Hinata’s smile on the air, and leans into the touch of the applicator as the dyeing process continues.

They’re quiet for the remaining time that it takes to put the dye into Kenma’s hair; Hinata picks it up the motions of daubing the dye fairly quickly. Hinata continues to hum various American songs throughout the process, only a few of which Kenma recognizes.

After Hinata is fairly sure he has covered most of Kenma’s hair, he stops, and Kenma turns around. 

“Now what?” Hinata asks. 

“We wait for it to…. soak into my hair,” Kenma says, standing up and looking in the mirror. He squints at his reflection, “and then we wash it out.”

“How long?!” Hinata queries, peering over Kenma’s shoulder, holding his eyes with Kenma’s in the mirror.

“Half an hour,” Kenma says, “maybe longer.”

“That’s so loooong,” Hinata groans, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s shoulders and pressing his face into his back.

“We can make hot pockets,” Kenma says, walking out of the bathroom, though their bedroom, and into the kitchen.

“Heck yeah!!” Hinata exclaims, following Kenma quickly. As he passes through the bedroom, their cat leaps off of the bed and follows him. 

Once he enters the kitchen he leans down to pet her, rubbing her ears lovingly. 

“Oooh, Mim,” he coos to her, lifting her into his arms and smooching her sweet kitty nose, “I love you, Mim.”

Mim meows at him, her head turning as Kenma takes out a box of hot pockets and begins unpackage them. 

Hinata gasps, tilting his head so that he can look into her eyes, “What was that?!  _ You  _ want a hot pocket?”

Mim gazes up into Hinata’s eyes, letting out a soft mew. 

Hinata nearly cries, “Kenma! She does!! She wants a hot pocket!”

“No she does not,” Kenma says, pressing the buttons on the microwave.

“Meow!” Mim says.

Kenma walks over to Hinata and cups Mim’s head gently in his hand, “I love you.”

“Awwww,” Hinata says, clearly getting choked up.

“I love Hinata more though,” Kenma says, eyes still trained on Mim, “you’re a close second.”

“Kenmaaaa!” Hinata crows, letting Mim jump from his arms and hugging Kenma tightly. 

In this process, he gets some of Kenma’s hair dye on his face, and splutters as he pulls away. 

“That’s going to stain your face,” Kenma says, leaning on the counter. 

“It’s blonde,” Hinata says, “My face, is also blonde.”

“Fake,” Kenma says, “your face is not blonde.”

“It is,” Hinata insists, pointing at his face, “look.”

Kenma reaches forwards and wipes the wet dye from Hinata’s face, but as he pulls away, Hinata stops him, gripping his shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Gay,” Kenma says as the pull away from the kiss, and Hinata grins.

“You know it, baby!” he says, finger gunning at Kenma.

Kenma smiles softly as the microwave beeps in the background.

Hinata gasps in excitement, rushing forwards and nearly tripping over Mim as he opens the microwave and pulls the hot pockets out and sets them down on the counter.

Kenma stands up straight and turns to watch Hinata as he picks up one of the hot pockets and puts it directly into his mouth. There is a second or two of delay before his mouth realizes that the hot pocket is, in fact, hot, and Hinata yelps, covering his mouth.

Kenma stares at him, a pinch of concern blooming in his stomach, “Are you… okay?”

Hinata nods around the tears in his eyes.

“Okay,” Kenma says, taking a hot pocket and eating it without any begrudgments.

Hinata makes a sound of disbelief, swallowing the hot pocket, “ _ How _ ?”

Kenma smiles and shakes his head. 

Hinata huffs, “Okay, how long has it been?”

Kenma blinks, “What?”

As Hinata is about to answer, he realizes what he means, “Oh. Roughly five minutes. Maybe.”

“Uuuugh,” Hinata complains.

“Hey,” Kenma says, “I can paint your nails if you want.”

Hinata’s eyes light up immediately, “AAAH!!!!!”

“Loud,” Kenma berates good-naturedly. 

“Aaah,” Hinata repeats, quietly. 

Kenma nods, and they go back into the bathroom, opening the drawer where they keep their makeup and makeup accessories.

“What color?” he asks. 

Hinata bounces on his heels, humming in indecision, before his eyes lock with Kenma’s, “you can choose!”

Kenma takes the neon green nail polish, and Hinata sits down on the toilet seat. 

“Do you want me to do your toenails and your fingernails?” Kenma asks, uncapping the polish.

“Hmm…” Hinata thinks about it for a second, before replying, “Let’s do both! I’d like my fingernails a different color, though.”

“Alright,” Kenma says, beginning to coat the toes of Hinata’s left foot with polish. 

Mim wanders in after a little bit, purring loudly and rubbing up against both of them. Kenma finished with Hinata’s toenails fairly quickly, squatting to admire his work. He knows that it’s not perfect, but he doesn't mind. Hinata is ecstatic.

“Okay,” Kenma says, “I’m going to wash the dye out of my hair,”

Hinata makes an affirmative noise, and Kenma pulls his shirt off, pulling back the shower curtain and turning on the warm water.

“Do you need any help?” Hinata asks. 

“No, thanks,” Kenma says pulling a pair of gloves on and putting his head under the spray of the water. He belatedly realizes that this is going to cause water to run off onto the floor, and he huffs an agitated breath, not removing his head, “Hinata, can you-”

“Towel?” Hinata asks, grabbing one and spreading it on the floor. Kenma temporarily moves his feet before stepping gingerly onto the towel and beginning to rinse his hair. The excess dye swirls down the drain, and Kenma sighs at the feeling of warm water against his skin.

After his hair is sufficiently rinsed, Kenma turns off the water and plugs in the blow dryer. 

Hinata’s voice is hushed in the background as he cradles Mim in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. 

Kenma’s hair dries quickly, and he runs his hands though it, making a noise of approval.

“It’s good,” he says, glancing back at Hinata, “thank you.”

Hinata beams at him, “Your hair looks so soft, Kenma!”

Kenma bends over, letting Hinata feel the freshly dried, bright blonde locks. 

“Sooo soft,” Hinata marvels, before removing his hands and lifting Mim up to inspect as well, “what do you think, sweet kitty?”

Mim makes a quiet ‘prrow’ noise and bites at Kenma’s hair. 

Kenma pulls hair hair away, “what a naughty cat,” he says. 

Hinata hugs Mim to his chest, “This is a disciplinary hug!” he tells her.

Mim only meows and nuzzles against Hinata’s chin.

“Okay,” Kenma says, “now all we have to do is wait for your nails to dry.”

“Oh?” Hinata inquires, “are we doing something after that?!”

“Cuddling,” Kenma says, pulling the hair elastic from his wrist and tying up his hair, “maybe some kissing.”

Hinata reaches up and squishes Kenma’s face gently, “sounds  _ amazing _ !!”

Kenma smiles and removes Hinata’s hands, then sitting down on the bathroom floor. He pulls his phone from his pocket, “what do you want to listen to?”

“Do you have any Kawaii pop?” Hinata asks. 

Kenma looks at him questioningly, “That’s…. A genre?”

Hinata nods, “Oh, yeah!! It’s electronic! And  _ super  _ good.”

“Okay,” Kenma replies, pulling up a Youtube playlist. 

Hinata leans against the wall, enjoying just being in Kenma’s presence. 

The first few songs don’t have ads, but the fourth one does, and when Hinata opens his eyes to ask Kenma to skip it, he sees that he is asleep. 

“ _ Cute _ ,” he whispers, pushing himself up off of the floor and dusting imaginary dust from his shorts. He picks up Kenma’s phone and puts it into his pocket, before lifting Kenma himself. 

He carries Kenma the few feet to their bed and lays him to bed, kissing him on the temple for good measure before covering him in a flurry of blankets and quilts. 

“Love you,” he whispers, “goodnight, Kenma.”

Hinata sits on the edge of the bed as his nails dry, though, he eventually falls asleep as well, with Mim curled up on his lap and nothing but happy thoughts in his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> testimonails:
> 
> "I'm DEAD SO PURE UR FICS ALWAYS CLEANSE MY SOUL" - maskedmew


End file.
